


Sleep Paralysis

by jills_valentine



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: V went to seek Panam's help to get to Mikoshi. Johnny was pushed back, deeper.
Kudos: 7





	Sleep Paralysis

Johnny trusted V. He trusted them like no one else, so when they decided to get Panam's help to get to Mikoshi, he supported them, no matter what. 

He looked at V as they swallowed the pills. 

The way the omega-blockers worked was impossible for Johnny to describe. It felt horrible. It was like a sleep paralysis, that you just can't wake up from. 

Constant fear, terrible coldness, but for Silverhand the worst feeling was the loneliness.  
He was alone. V wasn't there, he couldn't talk to them. It might come off weird to some, but Johnny still remained human even if he's "just a construct". 

He still feels. He still hurts. Now, more than he ever had. 

Through his journey with V, he got really attached to them, that he doesn't even want to imagine the pain of separating with his best friend in Mikoshi. 

The truth was, that V was his only true friend. 

Alt left, nothing was left of her. She stopped existing. 

Rogue has completely changed, that he couldn't recognize her sometimes. 

Kerry, he was too good to Johnny, is what he realized. 

The void around him was making his heart ache. He never felt feelings this strong. It was overwhelming. It was worse than any kind of physical pain. 

He fell to his knees. His eyes watering from the pain. 

It felt like a never-ending nightmare. It almost felt like he was dying, over and over again.   
He wanted it to finally stop, but he had to go through this, for V's sake. 

It was all for them. 

Tears were falling down his cheeks, one after another, uncontrollably. 

"It's all for them. For their sake. For their own good and happiness." He kept repeating to himself. 

At this point it was agony. 

He fell to the ground.  
His body going numb from all the pain.  
He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.   
Every fucking part of him aching. 

He'd never imagined going through something like this for any human, but V was different. 

He owed them.   
And he was ready to make any sacrifice to give V, their normal life back. 

He was their friend after all.


End file.
